I never truly knew what love meant until I found you
by CraycrayTwilightfan
Summary: Isabella Swan is 16 year old girl who lives in London, England with her former parents, Renee and Phil. She meets Edward Cullen, her first crush, and sparks fly. After he dumps her, she gets angry and phases-turns out she doesn't know much about her racial background. She is soon sent to live with her cousin, Paul in La Push, Washington, where she meets Seth and Embry.
1. Public school

**Thank you my wonderful Beta, litanolastar (sorry if I spelled it wrong), your ideas are amazing.**

**Enjoy our story!**

**We do not own Twilight-Wait, let me check**

**CCTF (CrayCrayTwilightFan)-Bella, do we own Twilight?**

**Bella-Nope, sorry**

**litanolastar-Awwww, no fair**

**CCTF-I know right!**

**Bella-Sorry Guys**

**Onward with the story :-)**

* * *

Bella POV

"Bella, honey, are you sure that you still don't want to be home schooled? I'll get all the latest textbooks."Renee said. She was basically pleading me to stay homeschooled. Poor thing couldn't let me go.

"No, Renee I'm gonna go to High school, make some friends, and be a normal 16 year old" Renee sighed in defeat. "Fine, come down when your ready, breakfast is almost done".

"Okay, mom. Just know that even though I'm going to school now, doesn't mean I'm moving out!" I flashed her a smile that I knew always melted her. She hugged me. I mean basically flew herself at me. I hugged back eagerly. Oh how I loved my mom.

...

I am currently trying to find something decent to wear. Something that says 'hey, I'm the new kid, be friends with me' and not something like 'hey, please be my friend, I'm trying to hard'. I wanna look friendly, but not desperate.

45 outfits later, I settled with a nice V-neck black sweater, red and black plaid mini skirt, with some black flats. I went with the flats to lessen the sluttiness of the outfit.

I added some clear lipgloss and mascara to look pretty without looking like a clown. Last thing to do was my hair. I picked up my hair magazine from my desk and flipped through the pages.

14 pages later, I found the perfect style, a high ponytail with a pump.

As I put my hair up, I thought the natural waves looked amazing. Thanks hair magazine.

After i deemed myself ready, I picked up my school bag along with my phone, car keys and wallet and headed downstairs.

* * *

Once downstairs, I dropped my things by the door and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey Bella, you look beautiful" Renee said, taking in my appearance. "Make sure you have your pepper spray for those pig boys" Phil said. I blushed. "Phil you have nothing to worry about, I'm sure boys will have no interest in me"

"Bella, I know how boys are, remember I used to be one. When they see a beautiful girl such as you, well, lets just say, they get touchy."

"Well I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, but to ease your stress, I have my pepper spray" I said. He truly did care about my well being, that's why I love him.

"Okay, okay enough being over protective. Time to eat" Renee said as she placed plates of food on the table.

* * *

After breakfast, Renee decided to take loads of photos for my first day of high school. After that, we said our good byes and good lucks and I was finally able to get in my baby-my car.

He is a yellow Porsche that I got for my 16th birthday. That's right, my baby has a gender.

10 minutes later I'm at school. I'm early. Way early. I only notice a few cars in sight. Most of them were in the staff parking lot and only a hand full were in the student parking lot. The hand full of cars that were in said parking lot were really nice cars. Must be a wealthy family.

I got out of my car and grabbed my things from the passenger side and headed toward the main entrance.

I paused for a moment to collect myself. _come on Bella, do not make a fool of yourself. Just be yourself. Renee always said you have a great personality_. I took a deep breath and continued toward the building.

Once inside, I head toward the main office, thats where I get my schedule.

Its strange that I know where everything is, or the fact that there are signs everywhere pointing to where everything is.

When I arrive at the office, I see an elderly woman, with snow white hair and wrinkles on her face. She greets me and gives me a warming smile. I smile back and say "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and I am new here" I wait a long while before I finally get a stack of papers stapled together. "Welcome and enjoy your first day." "thank you" I say before I turn on my heels and leave.

"First class-biology, second class-gym, third class..." I was mumbling my classes and suddenly hit a brick wall. At least it felt like brick wall. I fell to the floor and my stuff fell everywhere. "Ouch" I said, my forehead was throbbing a bit and it hurt.

way to start your first day, Bella

As I was gathering my things, I came face to face with a gorgeous boy with golden eyes who was also gathering my things. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. My name is Edward Cullen by the way. May I have your name?" I was stunned. This boy was really handsome and sweet. Whatever Phil said about boys being pigs was all out the window.

"My name is Isabella Swan. But I prefer to be called Bella." He looked up at me and smirked. Oh my gosh, I'm gonna melt. I'm experiencing...a crush

* * *

"What's your first class, love?" I shook off the 'love' part, because most people from London call people sweet names. I think it's cute, so I just go along with it.

"Umm" I say as I look at my schedule "biology." "great, I have that as first class too. I'll walk you there." this boy is so sweet.

"Cool. Honestly I have no idea where I'm going" he stood up and held out his hand to help me. As our hands made contact I noticed that his hand was freezing. "Woah! Why is your hand so cold" I said as I reluctantly took his hand and stood up. "It's the school temp, you probably can't feel it because of your sweater." I thought nothing of it and resumed to walk to class with him.

* * *

**Sooooo how did you like our First chapter, I personally think it was awesome. Remember to review! :-)**


	2. Meeting Jessica Stanley

**Many thanks for my wonderful beta, litanolastar, for their wonderful ideas. **

**I do not own Twilight, Bella said I didn't. Stupid girl, doesn't even know she's dating a vampire...oops! Said to much **

**Enjoy our story :-)**

* * *

Bella POV

Once we arrived to biology class, all the seats were empty. I must be earlier than I thought.

"Where do you wanna sit, love?" I looked around. "I guess I'll sit somewhere in the back, I don't like to be the center of attention." He grinned at me. "You're not like most girls, are you?" The question had me taken aback a little, but I didn't let it get to me. Maybe it was a good thing I wasn't like most girls.

As I sat down in the second to last row in the back, he sat next to me. "I'd like to think I'm not. And you don't have to sit with me just because no one else is here". He looked at me with his gorgeous golden eyes. The way he was looking at me...like he was trying to search for something...

"oh I know, love. I'm just interested in you. Are you new here? I've never seen you around." I noticed the change in subject, but thought nothing of it. "Yeah, I'm new." I didn't mention that I've been homeschooled because I don't need to give out personal information to someone I just met.

"Did you transfer schools?" I looked at him as if he had two heads. Why was so interested in my life? Am I being to paranoid? Is he trying to become friends with me? Does he like me? All of these questions were dancing around in my head I completely zoned out of the conversation and was absorbed in the traffic jam in my head until I heard my new nickname from him. "Love? Bella? Bella?!" I came back into reality and felt that all to knowing blush appear on my face. By now, my cheeks basically burned with the amount of blood that was in them. Here I am, zoning out and completely embarrassing myself. Uh! What is wrong with you Bella!

"sorry, I was just thinking about something and I accidentally zoned. I'm sorry. What was the question again?" He chuckled at me. Great, now he must think I'm a complete idiot. Way to go Bella! "No worries, love. It happens. Anyway class is about to start in a few minutes" I blushed "oh okay".

It suddenly got chilly in the room and I noticed the windows were open. The breeze became stronger and blew my long hair away from my neck and causing the exposed skin to get goose bumps.

I looked at Edward, who looked really uncomfortable. Really, really uncomfortable. He was covering his nose, as if something smelled bad. I quickly did a sniff test in myself to see if I smelled bad. No, I put on deodorant, perfume, and scented lotion. I smelled fine. "Edward, are you okay?" He looked at me as if I just kicked his puppy. "peachy," he quickly got up and gathered his things. His nostrils flared, as if he was a hungry man who just smelled a delicious meal. "Just need some fresh air" lame excuse, there is a window right there. "Edward there is a window right there." He paused from his movements and turned to look at me "I. Need. Fresher. Air" he said between clenched teeth.

Not only was I scared, I was creeped out. This boy has some serious issues.

...

Just had Edward predicted, the teacher walked in and classes was in motion. Edward had never come back from getting his 'Fresher air' and the incident was still lingering in my mind. Nevertheless, I continued to stay focused on what the teacher was saying.

As the teacher handed out some review worksheets, I couldn't help but look around in awe. A real classroom. A real teacher. Real students sitting at a desk working. Public school is so different than what I'm used to.

...

15 minutes had passed and we still had 30 minutes of class left. Surprisingly, everyone finished their worksheets fairly quickly and the teacher, Mr. Bloome, had us doing icebreakers to get to know each other better.

The current icebreaker was to get out a notebook and a pen And right down our goals in life, after that you check off the ones you have accomplished.

My current goals were:

go to public school-check

have a crush-check

get a boyfriend

fall in love

accomplish something big

...

thats pretty much, I'm pretty grateful for the things I have in life.

Suddenly a girl with short, brown hair and whorish clothes on comes and sits next to me. She looks me up and down and says, "hi, I'm Jessica Stanly. You must be new here" well that was a little blunt, but I'm nice to her nonetheless. "Hi I'm Bella, yes i am new here, how'd you know?" I ask her, flashing her a smile. "Oh I know everyone here. If I don't know you, then you must be new. So, I saw you talking to Edward Cullen" she said with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yeah we were talking for a little bit, how did you know, the room was empty?" I eyed her, not enough to intimidate her, but enough to show her that I know what's up behind that fake smile. "Oh I walked passed here on the way to my locker and overheard you guys talking. So, do you like him?" Okay, now this girl is seriously nosy, but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I mean yeah he's cute and really sweet, but I bet he has a girlfriend" I said, sighing to add a dramatic effect. She totally bought it! Although it was true, I didn't like as much as she thought I did. By the way she was reacting, I bet she thinks I'm basically in live with him. Nope! Just a little crush...

"Tell me more girlfriend" she said. i could tell just by looking at her that she must be the school gossip girl.

Sigh...this is gonna be a loooonnngggg class period.

* * *

**Review and I'll give you another chapter :-)**


	3. Getting hit (almost)

I do not own Twilight. I just use the characters for my own amusement :-)

Bella POV

After the last class of the day, I went to my locker and got my things. I was basically dragging my feet toward my car. I was beat. The day has worn this chica out.

On the way to my car I saw a familiar face that made my heart pound out of my chest every time I saw it. The face belonged to the one and only. Edward Cullen. Now I know that I'm experiencing a real crush. And I was falling hard. He waved and beckoned me to come to where he was standing. My heart said Yes. But my brain said no because of what happened this morning. So instead of listening to my heart, I walked toward my car. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tan van speeding toward me with a few boys screaming nonsense out the window. I picked up my pace and was arm distance away from my car when the van was inches away from crashing into me

_This is it. I'm gonna die. Renee, Phil. I love you. _

I closed my eyes, awaiting my death. But it never came. I couldn't feel the pain, my heart was still beating.

I opened my eyes and saw my night in shining armor. Edward. Wait. What?

He was all the way across the parking lot. How did he get to me so fast?

I didn't have time to think anymore because Edward gently set me on the ground and as he left, the crowd of students rushed toward me and were firing questions at me.

_Bella are you alright?!_

_Are you hurt?_

_Bella are you broken?!_

_Bella speak, please say something?_

_Bella I'm so sorry!_

The questions were to much. My head was spinning with thoughts and the next thing I know, everything went black.

...

I woke up in a bright room. I looked around and I recognized a place I knew all to well. The hospital. Uh! I hate it here. Just as I was starting to feel confused as to why I was here, the memories of the day flooded into my head. Oh no! Edward, the van, thoughts, questions, black...

I rested by head against the hospital bed pillow and relaxed a little. Just as I was about to fall asleep, the door burst open to reveal the worried faces of Renee and Phil.

"Bella?! Are you alright?! We were so worried when we got the call about you getting hurt in an accident?! You see?! That's why I didn't want you going to real school. Home is much safer!"

I was getting upset and caught my hand shaking a little. But I still felt a little tired and dehydrated. I didn't need the interrogation from Renee right now. "Mom, we can talk about this when I get home. I'm just tired, hungry and dehydrated. My head is still spinning and it doesn't help when you are firing all this info at me. I ignored her shocked look and rested my head for a much needed rest after today's events.

...

Once I awoke, I saw a table next to me with food, water and medicine. Uh! I hate taking pills. However, if I wanted to leave this horrid place, I have to take the Pills. I reluctantly sat up and took the pills with some water. After about 15 minutes I started to feel better and decided or start eating, I was starving.

it turns out I was REALLY Hungry, I ate my food in less than 2 minutes and I still felt starved. i decided to wait until I digested my food and see how my appetite felt, but it was still hungry So I decided to ring the nurse for more food. I was honestly embarrassed, I felt greedy, but hunger is hunger.

...

later, the nurse brought back more food along with a doctor (not doctor Cullen). He examined me and checked my charts and said "well Isabella you look to be fine. Your body reacted very quickly to the medicine and you should be all set to go home in about an hour. Feel free to get up and do what you have to do" he shot me a wink and I said "thank you doctor" and with that, he left.

After eating, I still felt hungry but decided to push my hunger to the side and to make myself a large dinner at home. I got up and freshened up in the bathroom along with getting myself dressed. I looked in the mirror and my hair looked a mess, my lips chapped and I looked like I hadn't slept in days.

I looked around the room for my purse and found it was on a nearby table and quickly searched in it for my emergency eos lips balm. after applying some, I found my brush and brushed the tangles out of my hair and put it back in its ponytail. After my minor fixes, I stilled looked a little tired, but presentable.

...

after leaving the room, I saw Renee and Phil in the waiting area, reading magazines. Phil reading a baseball magazine and Renee a cosmetic magazine. Ha! Typical Renee and Phil. On the other side of the waiting room, I saw Edward and some other beautiful people. I mean these people, including Edward, didn't look like normal people. They looked like models. Better than models. It wasn't natural how beautiful they looked.

Before i approached my parents, I made my way toward Edward.

He looked up at me and smirked "Edward can I talk to you for a minute?"

...

a/n how did you like chapter...10 more reviews and I'll update


End file.
